Cursed
by MapleRose
Summary: [one-shot]"what if" of scene from the movie, but also with events from the book. What if Ella was ordered to kill Char, and she wasn't able to break the curse? Warning: blood and suicidal thoughts, depressing.


Just a "what if" one-shot. What if like in the movie, Ella was ordered to kill Char. Can she really break the curse?

I think the book is sooo much better than the movie. But when I was watching it, I got this idea, and I do kinda like the twist they put in. I kinda combined the events from the book and the movie.

Warning: Blood and suicidal thoughts. Depressing, do not expect happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own, so do not sue.

* * *

CURSED  
by MapleRose 

_"At the stroke of midnight, you shall kill him." _

Those words echoed in my mind as I tried frantically to pull away from Char.

"Ella, come with me."

"Please, Char, don't," I cried out while pulling the opposite way. It was no use; Char was oblivious to the treachery I was about to commit.

"Why not?" Char turned and asked in confusion. "D-don't you love me?"

_Oh Char, you have no idea. _

"Tell me Ella, do you love me?" he asked again when I didn't answer, except this time, he worded his question as a command.

_No, don't tell him Ella, fight it; you must not let him know! _

"Yes."

"Then come!" that bright smile returned to his handsome face as he pulled me towards my fate.

"This is the Hall of Mirrors, it's where my father proposed to my mother." Char smiled as he led me to the center of the hall. I had glanced at the clock; it was almost time. If only I could get us away from this place for a few minutes…

Char wrapped his arms around me. My stomach sank as I realized what was about to happen. My knees felt weak as Char bent down on one knee and showed me a sparkling ring.

"Ella,"

_No Char, don't say it, please!_ my mind screamed.

"Will you marry me?"

I could not look at him, for fear of bursting out in tears. Char waited patiently for my answer. Maybe if I didn't answer, the curse wouldn't have to have me to this.

"Please Ella, answer me," Char gazed up at me with hopeful eyes. "Marry me," he pleaded.

_Oh Char, I'd love to, but I can't, I won't! _

"Yes."

My heart cracked as I saw the elated look on his face. He kissed me and held me tight, relishing my answer. In a way, I was glad he was holding me like this because he couldn't see my tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly, the mirror started to vibrate due to the chimes of the clock. It was midnight. As the strokes got more intense, the mirrors started to shake. My body shook violently and my knees felt weak. If it weren't for Char's embrace, I would've fallen.

Slowly, I slipped the dagger out of my sleeve and held it up to his back, ready to plunge into his heart.

I gasped as the curse made my arm inch the knife closer. _No Ella, don't, you can't do this! _

My eye traveled to the mirror behind Char. As I stared at my reflection, all the things the curse made me do flashed before my eyes. Like the time I told Pamela about it and she used it against me, the times that Mandy told me to do something and I would do my best to resist, the time Char and I were at the menagerie and I almost got killed, the time Hattie ordered me to give her Mother's necklace, the time that I almost got eaten by Ogres, and the time Dame Olga and her daughters ordered me to be their servant. Even though this was by far the worse thing the curse had made me do, I had always triumphed then, so why couldn't I overcome it now?

I closed by eyes and took a deep breath, then concentrated on making my muscles move that knife away from Char. But my arm wouldn't listen to me, instead, it moved even closer to him.

_Stop, please!_ I pleaded to the curse as I gritted by teeth against the strain of my muscles.

_"Ella…" _

I opened my eyes and saw that instead of my reflection, my mother was staring back at me in the mirror.

_Mother? _

_"Ella, look inside you. You can do it; you are stronger than the curse. You can do it…" _

I blinked, and she was gone.

I took one last deep breath and commanded my hand to drop the knife. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out loud as an overwhelming burst of pain overcame me. The pain distracted me, and for a split second, I lost my control of my hand.

The world seem to slow down as I struggled to grasp my control, but it seemed to get farther and farther until it was out of my reach.

I winced at the dull thud of the hilt of the dagger hitting flesh announcing that the whole blade was embedded, and the sharp cry of pain and surprise from Char. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it pulled out the knife.

My mind was numb. I had succumbed to the curse.

I felt Char's embrace weaken, then his arms slid away from me.

"Ella…why?" he's eyes were full of pain and confusion as he collapsed, breaking my heart to tiny little fragments. _I'm sorry… _

I watched as his lifeblood flowed steadily, pooling around us. My hands were coated with his warm blood as they shook uncontrollably. I looked at my hand. My mind struggled to comprehend what had happened. I refused to believe it. A second later, the whole weight of the dirty deed crashed into me, crushing me. I struggled to breathe as tears flooded my eyes. The tears dripped to the ground along with Char's blood, mixing together.

"I love you Char, please believe that," I sobbed as I collapsed beside his motionless body, dropping the soiled dagger.

Cursed. That's what I was. I was cursed to kill the one I love. I trembled as I sobbed into his body, feeling the warmth leaving.

_Mother was wrong. I'm not strong, not strong at all. I can't even break the stupid curse to save the only man I love._

I glanced at the dagger and reached for it. Taking it in my hand, I kissed Char's cold lips one last time.

_There's no point in staying here. With this, I will be free._

_Ah sweet blade, help me end my cursed life._

END

* * *

So what did you think? I know it's depressing, it's just a "what if" thought I had. Review and let me know your opinions. Pretty please? 


End file.
